<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remarkable by Beankiller1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113357">Remarkable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997'>Beankiller1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Descriptions of sex, M/M, Shady Past, light description of eye injury, seriously if you're under 18 don't read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot of people catch Mr. Qi's attention. You would have to be quite remarkable for him to even look at you.</p><p> </p><p>DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18!!!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr Qi/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off as just one of his normal surprise visits to the farmers home, which became so routine to Spencer that he had learned to just think nothing of it when he saw the blue man just lounging on his couch.  </p><p>“i’d take it’s been a slow day?” The farmer asked as he set down a child of approximately three years of age onto the floor.  </p><p>“Do I really need a reason to visit an old friend?” </p><p>“Should’ve known not to ask whenever it comes to you,” Spencer shook his head. A knock on the door caught his attention.  </p><p>“Your husband?” </p><p>“He should be upstairs,” Spencer walked over and opened the door, “Oh hell no.” </p><p>“Abe!!” A broad-shouldered man wearing dark sunglasses and a leather jacket walked in, hugging Spencer tightly, “It’s good to see you, cousin!” </p><p>“I was hoping I wouldn’t!” Spencer snapped, pushing him off “What are you doing here? I told you I’m not giving you any more money! Whatever mess you’re in now, I want no part of it.” </p><p>“What? We haven’t spoken in how many years? Oh yeah, nine!” The man shut the door behind him, “No, actually. I’m not here to borrow money.” </p><p>“Then why are you here?” </p><p>Mr. Qi watched the scene in amusement.  </p><p>“Woah,” the new man stopped suddenly, “Abe, who’s the weird blue guy?” </p><p>Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose, “Mr. Qi, this here is my cousin Sven. Sven, this is Mr. Qi, a good friend of mine.” </p><p>“A pleasure,” Mr. Qi held out his hand.  </p><p>“It’s all mine,” Sven flashed a smile, firmly grasping his hand and giving it a quick shake.  </p><p>“You’ve done this before,” Mr. Qi mused.  </p><p>“What can I say? First thing you learn in business school, is a firm handshake and eye contact are keys to sealing the deal.”  </p><p>“Didn’t they kick you out?” Spencer picked up his daughter and held her close.  </p><p>“They did, but sometimes you got to learn things on your own. Speaking of business,” Sven reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Spencer, “For you.” </p><p>Spencer used his free hand to take it, “What is it?” </p><p>“All the money I owed you over the past few years, plus extra.” </p><p>Spencer was at a loss, “Sven, that has to be well over a few thousand dollars! What the hell have you been doing?!” </p><p>Sven smirked and cocked his head back towards the house entrance, “I’ll show ya.” </p><p>-- </p><p>Thousands of shimmering slime eggs were stacked neatly in boxes on top of one another in the back of Sven’s truck.    </p><p>“From your common green ones, to the much rarer purple, whatever color your looking for, the Slime Daddy’s got it.” </p><p>“Please don’t tell me they actually call you that,” Spencer muttered.  </p><p>“I tried to have them call me that, but no one was into it, so I just settled with “The Slime Tamer”.” </p><p>“Ah yes...” Mr. Qi started, “I knew you seemed familiar. I’ve heard about your business. It’s quite remarkable.” </p><p>“Why thank you. It’s nice to see someone appreciates a good ol’ small business.”  </p><p>“Pretty sure this is illegal,” Spencer spoke up.  </p><p>“Only if you get caught,” Sven laughed, “Well, I just wanted to drop buy. I actually got to get these babies across the Gem Sea before tomorrow morning. It was great meeting you, Mr. Qi.” </p><p>With a small wave, Sven got into his car and he drove off.  </p><p>Spencer shook his head, “He never changes,” He adjusted his hold on his daughter, “Come on, Kelsey, let’s go see what papa’s up to.”  </p><p>Mr. Qi remained on the dirt road, seemingly lost in thought.  </p><p>--- </p><p>The casino was lively as ever, but something felt amiss. Mr. Qi turned from the window and looked towards the bar, seeing a new figure sitting there.  </p><p>As he walked closer, he saw that it was actually Sven, who was strangely still wearing his sunglasses.         </p><p>“Well, look who it is, the man of the hour!” Sven smiled.  </p><p>“I see that you’ve gotten my messages.” </p><p>“To be honest I wasn’t gonna come here,” Sven took a sip of whisky, “My gambling days are long behind me.” </p><p>“So why did you come?” </p><p>“I figured I should. I mean, you did go through all that trouble for me,” Sven smiled at him from behind his glass, “And I suppose I wanted to see you again. You’re an interesting man, Mr. Qi. I like that.” </p><p>“The world needs interesting people,” Mr. Qi leaned against the bar, “Speaking of interesting, I want to know more about your remarkable slime egg business.” </p><p>“If you come by my place I’ll show you,” Sven waved to the bartender for another drink, “I’d tell you the address, but I figured you already know it.” </p><p>--- </p><p>Weeks would go by. Sven once again found himself at Mr. Qi’s casino, this time lounging next to him in his private booth.  </p><p>“Not a lot gets past me, you know,” Mr. Qi spoke suddenly.  </p><p>“Based on how long we’ve known eachother, I figured as much.”  </p><p>“But what I don’t know is how it happened.” </p><p>Sven froze, then chuckled, “I guess I had to tell the story someday,” Sven slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing a scarred eye, “Let's say I got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Before I started slime ranching, I was kicked out of my home for gambling. I found work as a miner in a nearby town, then one thing led to another and I became a monster hunter,” Sven looked down at his sunglasses, “Unfortunately its as dangerous as it sounds, especially when they start coming after you.” </p><p>Sven lifted his sunglasses back towards his face, but was stopped by a large blue hand.  </p><p>Mr. Qi’s hand gently pushed Svens down towards his lap, before taking his other hand and placing it upon the other mans cheek. Sven found himself leaning into his touch, before reaching up to rest his hands upon the other.  </p><p>Mr. Qi softly smiled, “Remarkable...” </p><p>---- </p><p>In a rush of passion their clothes were stripped and they landed in the bed. It wasn’t long until Sven was a groaning, panting mess underneath the larger blue man.  </p><p>Mr. Qi thrusted rhythmically, taking in the smaller man's mewls of pleasure as he yanked against the rope that tethered his hands to the headboard.  </p><p>Sven was blindfolded with a blue satin cloth, but it was slowly becoming loose with every movement.  </p><p>“F-fuck...” Sven muttered out, his back arching upwards, only to have his abdomen pushed down by large blue hand. </p><p>“I don’t think so... remember the rules.”  </p><p>“Oh come on,” he whined, “I’ll do anything!” </p><p>“Anything?” Mr. Qi purred, stopping his motions which only made Sven squirm even more.   </p><p>“Anything...”  </p><p>Mr. Qi leaned down, lightly nuzzling Svens neck as his hands trailed up to some particularly sensitive parts of his body. Sven let out a shutter, earning a sharp nip to his neck.  </p><p>Qi propped himself upright and moved his hands to Svens face, lowering the blindfold and looking into those beautiful eyes of his.  </p><p>“Alright...” the blue man moaned, “All you have to do is keep your eyes opened.” </p><p>“That’s it?” </p><p>“And if you want to cum,” Mr. Qi leaned down once again and planted a gentle kiss on the other mans neck, “You are to keep your eyes on me until I finish.” </p><p>Sven let out a breathy chuckle, “And here I thought you were going to give me one of your challenges.” </p><p>Mr. Qi took Svens face into both of his hands and kissed him passionately, before thrusting into him once more.  </p><p>Sven started to think about keeping his mouth shut next time as he edged closer and closer to climax, with Mr. Qi showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.  </p><p>Every passing moment became harder and harder for Sven as he struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting nothing more than the sweet embrace of ecstasy as his love continued to thrust into him. </p><p>With a low groaned Mr. Qi finally finished, and as if on cue Sven did the same, letting out a near-breathless wail as pleasure had overtaken him.  </p><p>---  </p><p>The ropes were untied and the mess was cleaned up. Sven rested peacefully on top of Mr. Qis chest, nuzzling into him as large blue hands caressed his hair.  </p><p>Mr. Qi couldn’t help but smile as he gazed down at him, pressing a firm kiss on top of his head before breathing out a simple word.  </p><p>“Remarkable...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>